This invention relates to packaging containers and, more particularly, to containers for multi-component materials.
There are many products (such as adhesives, sealants, etc.) which are sold in the form of separately packaged, co-reactive components which must be mixed (and often proportioned) by the ultimate consumer at the time of desired use of the product. Typically in such products the various reactive components are placed in separate packages, leaving to the consumer the task of both proportioning and mixing the components in the required manner.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,838 (Van Deusen) a departmentalized package is described in which the various components are packaged in the same container which also may be made to serve as a mixing cup for the components. Such a package, of course, requires formation of a relatively complex configuration for the walls, etc. in such a manner that the package effectively maintains the components separated when desired but which also will be deformable at the time of use so as to permit inter-mixing of the components. It is also necessary for the ultimate consumer to supply his own mixing tool for use with the package. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,867 (Gelpey) a compartmented package is described in the form of a pouch containing two co-reactive components. A removeable clamp is used to prevent inter-mixing of the components prior to the time of desired use. Mixing of the components is then accomplished by removing the clamp and squeezing the components together. Such a package does not provide a separate mixing device which can be used to stir the components or place the fully mixed product at the desired location.